Aki Yamada
"I may be selfish with vanity with what I do and what I have done, but I can't believe how much truth is in, 'it can take only one moment in your life to change everything'. And truth is, that's happened to me like three or four times." - Aki referring to running from home, finding Nate, and facing Kari as Stygian Living a life of crime for most of her life, Aki Yamada (山田 秋 Yamada Aki) is forever changing and never static. From two-bit Yakuza hitman, to 8 figures professional bank robber, to president of the state of California, then to PMC CEO of the unexplained. She is influenced a lot by those around her and changes her life around who teaches her the next lesson nearly every time. One thing of her will never change, though, and that is her insatiable carnal desires. 'Basic Information' Born named after the season of autumn, Aki (秋 Aki) was one of four as the third oldest (second youngest) in a comfortable family in Nagoya, Japan. Her and all of her siblings were named after the seasons, starting with spring (春 Haru) ''as the oldest and winter (冬 ''Fuyu) as the youngest. Growing up with possibly anything she could have ever wanted Aki was usually adored and respected by her parents and two older brothers, being admired by her younger sister. Other kids didn't agree so much as they would bully her for being shorter than everyone else. From this, she lost faith in her peers and sought aid from her siblings. By the time Aki was having these problems in her younger elementary school years her oldest brother Haruno (春の Haruno) was almost about to enter college. He did as he could, offering calm advice and reading stories to Aki before bed. For this short time Aki adored her eldest brother, making it hurt even more when he had to move out and start his own life. In an effort to replace Haruno as a kind older brother image Aki looked to her second oldest sibling, her brother Natsu (夏 Natsu). Natsu was instead more up front, offering to Aki that he'd scare anyone off who dared call her short being that he was in the same school as Aki and not yet in high school. Natsu was too rough around the edges to fully replace Haruno, but Aki grew up then with the sentiment of fighting off those who would mess with her. As Aki went later into high school bullying had evolved to something different, something more severe. People would spread rumors making fun of her hygiene or her social habits, all of which were false as Aki was as ordinary as any other. By that time Natsu went off to college and move on with his life too, leaving Aki to be the eldest sibling left. Unsure how to deal with her peers and the bullying, she grew to steer clear of them. Attempts at friendship left people mockingly laughing at her as they failed, failing so much to make friends with other people that were picked on as that would just cause more rumors. Aki, however, wasn't depressed. Instead she was livid, pent up aggression from being bothered and friendless as far as she ever knew and with no one left to help her at home. Any kind of parental intervention setting up appointments with the school just had Aki even more furious as people made fun of that she couldn't handle it herself. Walking home in the rain one afternoon, a small group of peers caught up to Aki and started making rude comments and shoved her around. Aki responded by using her collected anger and, as if instinctively, fought back and surprisingly killed one of her peers unintentionally, them landing point first on a fence post impaling them instantly. Aki panicked, running from the scene. The police called it an accident, but the news called it a murder. When she returned home that night no one knew what happened yet, but when the police came knocking on her door Aki was sure they thought it was total murder. Aki complied with the police, trusting that they just wanted to ask questions. After the police spoke with her parents about it Aki soon found herself at the police station, and answered her questioning honestly. She still felt like something was wrong, that even so she would be sent to prison and taken away forever. After being released for the night after the questioning, someone attempted to get her attention. The Yakuza caught up with her, a younger guy not much older than Aki leaning just out of sight with a speed motorbike behind him and a Micro Uzi under his leather jacket. He told Aki the cop she just waved to was a hit he was hired for, corrupt and shadowy like the rest of the mafia. He failed to pay a sum keeping money he supposedly owed for himself, and would like Aki to go back and convince him to walk her home so the Yakuza hitman could ambush him. At first Aki was reluctant to listen to the mafia about anything, but the man coaxed her with a video he showed her. It showed closed circuit TV literal hours before with her in the room, and once she left the man enhanced the audio for Aki. What she heard the officers say was enough to make her grab the Micro Uzi right out of him hand, storm back up there with it hidden by her raincoat, and blast him herself when no one was paying attention. After running out and telling the man on the bike she killed him herself, he took back the Micro Uzi and told her to ride with him. From that point she worked with that man, who's name was Yuuya Sokudo (速度優也 Sokudo Yuuya), to the point that they'd form a relationship together over the next few years. By the time Aki was in her mid 20s the two were masters at drive by assassinations, clad in leather biker gear and helmets on, only with a Micro Uzi and good timing. It wasn't until the two were proving to be too good that on a six person job they assassinated the assassin, shooting Yuuya dead and leaving Aki mortally wounded for the police to pick up. It was to be a fate worse than death. Aki was taken to a maximum security prison was treated without remorse, often cruely, by the guards that watched over her. Eventually she was felt dissatisfied by all of Japan's relentless intent on giving her the death sentence, and so was the Yakuza. The same four people who left her for dead and killed the only person she'd ever been able to hold close broke in the prison to end it and kill Aki Yamada. It was then that Aki got her revenge on them all and used their break in to break out. The next move was to kill everyone else who betrayed her and Yuuya, and exactly that was done. After a rest to chaos murdering everyone in the Yakuza in the city of Nagoya as she could Aki knew the police, now holding a hard grudge against any and all, would keep looking for her. She fled to America undercover and made a living in California doing the exact same thing, but more discreet. It was then that she met Ashton and Alex Mason and her connection to VOAU/Voidwalker officially begun. Appearance Aki is most famous for her voluptuousness and raunchy display of her curves. Often this aspect is what people most recognize her for if it weren't for her hair style. She boasts a bright fuschia and blue-tipped dual ponytail style that would otherwise mask her original lengthy, black hair. Upon recent events in Nocturn, she has turned to instead cutting her hair slightly shorter and leaving it down and unprepared. Aki uses her body shape and her cute face to often win the hearts of others to get what she wants, if not using lethal force. Along with the pattern of a unique body, Aki has a plethora of tattoos across all of her body with the exception of her face, front, and legs. All within the style of yakuza traditional tattoos, with some more blunt or perverse designs on her right forearm. She has dark blue eyes and will often paint her nails to the colors of such, as well as purple. Her clothing often is very revealing and tight on her body, as well as having a wide array of clothing she's often seen in. In her younger days she would wear a two-piece suit with short shorts and knee-high boots. As CEO of Nocturn, she wears a combination of leather gear that reflects her heat signature as well as a night vision headset, a balaclava, and sometimes a shemagh. Skillset * Experienced street/racing driver for cars and motorbikes (advanced level) * Submachine gunner, excelling in CQB firearms scenarios (advanced level) * Medium and long range sharpshooting (novice level) * Fighter pilot and civil pilot experience (intermediate level) * Political and economical leadership and foreign relations management (intermediate level) * DJ experience (novice level) * Stealth apprentice and first hand experience (intermediate level) * Corporate management and first-hand handling * Mostly fluent bilingual (Japanese and English) Proficiencies * Super-class, AWD and RWD car street performance * Political and economical business management * Musical performance of digital kind, DJ-ing (well, that's just being a showoff right there) * Storm Trooper-like, rapid-fire small arms "room clearing" with carbines and sub-machine guns in pistol caliber * Organized crime hierarchy and mafia understanding * Unarmed combat and boxing Experience * Yakuza organized crime syndicate operations * Grand theft auto and manslaughter street jobs * SCP Foundation raid survivor * Incarceration and succeeded in escape * Past involvement in Hotline-styled work * Past Most Wanted fugitive internationally, now given chance to actually govern * Extensive romantic experience, if applicable * Participated in The Realm of 935 * Any and all from her time as CEO of Nocturn Foundation Spook ----- 'Sidenotes' *The nickname Americans give her is "Kawaii", because they say she looks like an anime character *Aki has tried to go by "Ayame" which is spelt "殺", the same way to spell "To kill" *Aki has been responsible for murder, manslaughter, robbery/theft, destruction of property, breaking & entering, rigging an election (US Election), and much more *To social and criminological standards, including her manic and flirtatious attitude, Aki was for a long time a psychopath. Despite that, she is manipulative and skillful in what she does *The longer she's known Kari and such as Stygian, Aki turned from life of limitless crime to using all of her wealth for more responsible causes as well as funding a PMC with goals that share Ashton's supernatural research Quotes * "Actions speak louder than words; so if you want to run for president, make headlines with what you did and not with what you said." * "You know, it's not always about finding the biggest gun there is. It's about finding the biggest functioning gun there is. I'd like it to do its job you know." 'Song' Category:Significant Characters Category:Nocturn PSRM